On A Mission
by Sabu.d
Summary: OneShot. Trunks is on a mission to get candy from the forbidden halloween jar. Will he succeed? Or will he get caught?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball Z, but if I did, I use the characters to take over the world! Bua ha ha ! World Domination will be mine!

**Ha ha, I know people will want to kill me. I still have 'His Worst Fear' to finish, but instead I started another two other stories, and now I'm writing this one-shot. But that's ok, today I'm doing non-stop writing! YAY!**

**On a Mission**

A small boy, no older than six, crept slowly into the kitchen. He was on a Mission.

**The objective:** Get to the giant jar of Halloween candy, steal enough to last a week, and leave no proof that he had been there.

**The obstacles:** His mother, in the next room who can easily hear him. And, his father, in the Gravity Room, who can sense him if he uses too much energy.

**The plan: **

**Step one:** Creep into the kitchen, without making noise so that mother can't her him, and approach the candy. Also, do not fly or father will sense rise in ki.

**Step Two:** carefully hoist jar off the counter and on to floor. Make sure not to let jar scrap across counter, or hit the floor with a thud. Also, do not use too much energy to lift jar.

**Step Three:** Take a handful of candy out, then rearrange candy left in the jar so that no one realizes any is missing.

**Step Four:** Put jar back on counter with out making noise, or raising ki.

**Step Five: **Go back up to bedroom, then hide candy in shoe box under bed. Practice acting innocent in case missing candy is discovered, then return down-stairs to watch TV.

Trunks knew he could it. Other plans had failed, but he could accomplish it this time. He looked up at the jar. Now that he saw it, and he knew he had to lift it with out using an excess of energy, it suddenly looked a lot bigger. Not to mention heavier.

Trunks braced himself, and put his hands on either side of the jar. Or he tried to. Only his finger tips actually touched the jar. He pulled, but at first it wouldn't budge. He then considered going on top of the counter, and simply opening it up there. He then remembered the last time he tried that. Not only did he get into trouble for trying to take candy, but also for breaking a plate in the process. Trunks inwardly grumbled about the stupid plate that gave him away.

He tried again. He nearly gave a whoop of joy when it silently moved an inch. But he stopped and remembered that not only would a 'whoop' make noise, but his ki would probably rise. 'No celebration yet,' He thought sadly.

He continued to move the jar. Finally, it was at the tip of the counter, and he could get both his hands fully on it. He tried to slowly tip it off the counter, and onto the floor. Unfortunately, he did not account for how much the jar weighed. The jar tipped over completely, and the poor boy had to use all his human strength just to stop it from crushing him.

He tried to remain calm, and quiet, and not raise his ki. All were much easier said than done. Suddenly, the jar got lighter, and Trunks felt like a huge weight had been lifted off chest. It was then he realized it had, and the jar was safely back on the counter. Trunks was about to question his sanity, when he turned and saw his father staring intently at him.

In the boys panic to stop the jar from falling on him, he didn't sense, nor hear, his dad come into the room.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Uh, dad? How did you get here? And why are you here?" Trunks asked curiously

"First of all, I walked, and you should really concentrate more on your surrounding. If you're distracted, it gives you a handicap. Second of all, you apparently sub-consciously raised your ki in your 'struggle.' That's something else you should work on, hiding your ki. And third of all, stop trying to change to the subject. I asked you a question, now answer it." His voice wasn't angry, more scornful.

"Uh…I was trying to get candy from the jar" There was no point in lying, so Trunks just gave in.

"I see. And I believe you're not allowed to have candy from that jar unless your mother allows it."

"That's right"

"So, you showed a blatant disregard for your mother's wishes, and tried to get the candy."

"Yes. Can I go now?" Trunks said, hopeful, but not expecting the answer he wanted.

"In a minute" Vegeta said before grabbing Trunks by his wrist and pulling him forward.

Trunks closed his eyes and tried not to imagine what his punishment would be. He failed horribly as visions of being locked in the Gravity Room for a week without food drifted across his mind. He clenched his eyes tighter hoping it would make his reality and fantasy go away.

Suddenly, he felt his father force his hand open. He opened his eyes in time to see Vegeta place a small handful of candy into his palm. Trunks' eyes widened, and he brought his hand to his chest to steady the small pile of candy.

"Now, you better make that last, because I won't do this again. And next time, I may not be so nice to let you go without punishment. Go hide that in your room, and don't tell your mother about any of this."

Trunks nodded, still staring at the candy in his hand. Vegeta had a suspicion that he could have said 'Now go eat the wrappers and flush the actual candy down the toilet' and Trunks still would have nodded.

Suddenly, Trunks snapped out of trance, gave his dad a quick hug, and a "Thanks dad! You're the best!" and practically, no, literally, flew to his room.

Vegeta stared after his son. Then turned around to walk to the Gravity Room. He couldn't help but inwardly laugh. Bulma tried so hard, and yet, he was the favourite parent. Now, not only was he positive of that fact, but it would also really annoy Bulma, which's always fun.

Meanwhile, Trunks was upstairs thinking about what happened. He was really, really, happy! Not only did he get the candy, but his dad gave it to him! How cool was that! Trunks did a Vegeta-smirk at his candy. And, a single thought entered his head. Little did he know the same thought was his Vegeta's head too.

'Mission accomplished.'

**See! Cute and pointless! Little Trunks is so cute! Ok, well, if you like this story, read my other stories! If you really like Little Trunks and Vegeta cuteness, read 'Trunks gets Kidnapped' I bet you can't guess the plot line to the one. **

**Anywho, please Review!**


End file.
